


Connected

by Krisser__kris



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-05
Updated: 2001-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisser__kris/pseuds/Krisser__kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentinel and his spirit guide think on stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Mary for the beta.

**Connected**

**by Krisser**

 

The panther made its way to the water’s edge. The noise and commotion about him stopped as he cleared the jungle vines. Some larger animals scurried off, leaving one crumpled form in their wake.

The wolf lifted its bedraggled head to see if it was to be accosted again. Instead, it encountered the dispassionate blue eyes of the black one. 

After its drink the panther moved away without looking back.

******

Jim picked up the bag of frozen peas from his spilled groceries and tossed the package to Blair who put it on his face. 

Blair covered the swelling skin about his eye as he asked, “Peas?”

Jim stood back and waited as he commented nonchalantly, “Yeah, it was the only thing I had that was frozen.” Then Jim added in a preachy manner, “Maybe it'll help cool off your love life.” 

Aggravated and disappointed, Blair said aggressively, “Cool off my life. What are you talking about? This wasn't a jealous boyfriend, Jim. It wasn't even a mugger. It was that Brad Ventriss. He saw me talking to Jill yesterday -- the girl that he raped.” 

Jim shrugged.

******

The sleek, black animal lay curled on its side, dazed and uncaring. It sensed the approach of a potential predator, but remained apathetic.

When the wolf cleared the jungle, the cat identified it as a known quantity. The panther didn’t move to protect itself, just remained curled on its side, indifferent. 

The blue-eyed wolf recognized the feline. It knew instinctively that this was the one that was instrumental in bringing him back from the white tunnel. The wolf remembered the merging, then nothing. The canine knew that this particular cat was important…must be protected. 

The panther moved not a muscle as the wolf approached and turned, standing close. The wolf took watch over the unresponsive cat.

******

Blair came in and saw Jim kneeled over the fallen Veronica, concerned, he asked, “Jim you okay?”

Eyes going dead, the played cop answered, “Yeah.”

Simon questioned, “Want me to get an ambulance?”

Jim shook his head and uttered in a low, plain voice, “I don’t think that’s going to be necessary.”

The three men stepped outside as the uniformed cops took care of the bodies. Blair and Simon flanked the solemn detective.

Blair asked Jim softly, gently, “Hey. So, uh, Veronica...was she shooting at you or at Aldo?” 

Jim shrugged one shoulder, in a voice that was very lost and confused, “I don't know. I doubt if I ever will.” 

Simon tried to sound more upbeat, “We're all done here.” 

Jim stood with hands in his coat pockets and said without inflection, “Why don't you guys go back? I'll catch up with you.” 

Simon clasped Jim on the shoulder, then the two men left Jim alone and walked back up the house. Blair turned and looked back once, wishing there was something he could really do.

“He'll get over it. Maybe not today, but soon.” Blair spoke to Simon hoping that what he said would be true.

Shaking his head Simon said, “Sandburg, sometimes you sound like an old movie.” Simon and Blair went inside, leaving Jim to stand alone outside the house.

******

The wolf hadn’t slept since its encounter with the cat. Ever vigilante, it remained standing on guard. Now, it sensed the approach of a predator, one that could take advantage of the weakened panther. 

The wolf would not allow it. It straddled the torpid body, lips drawn, barring teeth. Message to all that approached that they could expect a fight. The panther would be protected from all that could harm it.

The feline was raised from its lethargy by the wolf. He was a tad curious; it had been such a long while now that this canine had remained his protector. Not resting at all, always alert, ever watchful.

Accepting, the feline relaxed its guard enough to sleep.

******

Jim faced his only friend, “Captain, before we hear back from the review board or the brass tells us to go pack our bags, I'd like to go back to things the way they were before Sandburg, when I worked alone.” 

Simon cocked his head to the side, “You talk to Blair about this?” 

Angry, Jim told him, “It's not his call, Captain. This is my decision. His ride is over. I want to go back to being a cop, just a regular cop. And with this sentinel thing hanging over us, it's always right there and I...I'm tired of it. I just want out.”

******

The panther woke abruptly; the stars were blotted out, danger close. The panther reacted instinctively, lashing out at its perceived enemy. His fully extended claws slashed at the form leaning over it.

The form whimpered, its knees buckled, but it remained standing where it was. Protecting its attacker.

The jaguar scream and scent of blood brought scavengers into their midst. 

******

Alerted to Sandburg’s presence on TV, Jim stopped in front of the one in Simon’s office and watched.

Blair stood at the podium, looking out at no one, “…However, my desire to impress both my peers and the world at large drove me to an immoral and unethical act. My thesis "The Sentinel" is a fraud. While my paper does quote ancient source material, the documentation proving that James Ellison...actually possesses hyper-senses is fraudulent. Looking back, I can say that it's a good piece of fiction. I apologize for this deception. My only hope is that I can be forgiven for the pain I've caused those that are close to me. Thank you.” The anthropologist left the podium and the room as quickly as possible.

******

The scavengers surrounded them, the feline weak, the canine hurt. Oddly though, the scavengers stayed at bay. The wolf kept them that way. Injured, bleeding, weak, tired, yet, he continued to protect the panther, willing to give its life to ensure the cat’s safety.

******

Jim Ellison lay once again in a hospital bed. Outside the room, he could easily hear Sandburg arguing with a doctor.

“You can’t give him any form of codeine, he is allergic,” Blair stated hotly at the Chief Resident.

The new Chief was already tired of the patients and relatives that thought they knew more than what the trained professionals did. “This is just like Nyquil. It’s mild, for sleeping.”

“He almost died that last time he used it, Doctor. Not even a dollop of codeine can be tolerated.” Blair was in his face, his fear for Jim overriding any calmness within him.

“Aren’t you over reacting?” It was a simple drug store item. Save him from know-it-all relatives. The Chief Resident was condescending.

Blair yelled into the resident’s face, “The side effects caused him to be nearly comatose.” Blair was tired of this asshole, he shouted loudly, so as to be heard throughout the entire floor, “I need Dr. Nelson. Now. This newbie doc is trying to kill my partner.”

Ellison laughed, he tried to muffle the sound so he wouldn’t miss the rest of what was happening in the hall. He figured this last rant would get plenty of attention. Sandburg could get thrown out, Jim realized, but not before raising some hell in his attempt to keep him safe.

******

The smaller, steadfast animal held its ground. The larger feline could do no less. The panther stood next to the wolf offering reciprocal protection. The scavengers sensed the change and backed away in deference to the solidarity displayed.

******

Jim’s thoughts froze.

This is what Sandburg always does, even at the risk to himself. Even in ruining his credibility, even in destroying his career.

Jim felt bludgeoned. Blair was indeed like the spirit guide that represented him, loyal, steadfast. Blair wasn’t going to be the one that left.

Blair stayed. He came back after being tossed out of his home. Forgave horrendous trespasses; ones he probably wouldn’t have forgiven himself. Yet, just hours ago, Blair flayed himself publicly to keep him safe. Now he is out there causing a major scene to once again ensure his safety.

Jim had an epiphany. Blair wasn’t ever going to leave him. No matter what.

Jim didn’t need to fear being alone ever again. A part of his heart melted. He could feel the joy spreading. His face broke into a smile.

Blair burst into the room with Dr. Nelson. Jim watched as hands moved all over the place, never ceasing movement. The expressive face hid none of his feelings. His posture was that of a tenacious bulldog. This was all for him. Mine.

Jim was surprised at the force behind the thought.

He’s all mine. Not for sharing, not now, not ever.

Jim’s smile grew even bigger. Blair turned and caught that smile directed at him and returned one of equal measure.

Blair recognized that there was something different in Jim’s face. After getting the doctor’s assurances that Jim’s file would be red-flagged against codeine, he went to Jim’s side.

Jim’s face was now the open and expressive one. He reached out and pulled Blair closer. Faces just inches apart, Jim stated softly, yet intently, “Mine.”

Blair’s eyes softened as his face crinkled in a smile, “Like that’s news? Always have been.”

Jim knew it. Both inside and out, he knew it now.

Jim claimed Blair’s lips, reveling in the taste of his guide. Blair sighed in satisfaction as he leaned in closer. Jim pulled him in tight so that he was laying next to him. When air became a necessity, Jim broke the kiss only to nuzzle Blair’s neck. 

Tomorrow never looked so good.

******

The jungle was warm, but with the running stream close, it kept the air nearby cooler. The wolf waited. He knew his mate would be here soon, he could feel it. His ears picked up a sound and he turned to see the sleek, black jaguar emerge from the hanging vines.

The feline relaxed at seeing his mate waiting, safe. A growl from low in his throat burst forth and the wolf rolled on his side, tail thumping in greeting. The large cat licked the side of his now lifemate’s face with his rough tongue. He nuzzled behind the ears then flopped onto the jungle floor. Noses touching, reaffirming. The jaguar rolled onto his back, neck arching, exposed. The wolf stood and moved closer, jaws open above the exposed neck. He bathed it with his tongue before resting his own neck over his mate’s. Together, they slept.

fini


End file.
